List of Episodes
Season 1 (1963) #An Unearthly Child #The Daleks #The Edge of Destruction #Marco Polo #The Keys of Marinus #The Aztecs #The Sensorites #The Reign of Terror Season 2 (1964) #Planet of Giants #The Dalek Invasion of Earth #The Rescue #The Romans #The Web Planet #The Crusade #The Space Museum #The Chase #The Time Meddler Season 3 (1965) #Galaxy 4 #Mission to the Unknown #The Myth Makers #The Daleks' Master Plan #The Massacre of Saint Bartholomew's Eve #The Ark #The Celestial Toymaker #The Gunfighters #The Savages #The War Machines Season 4 (1966-1967) #The Smugglers #The Tenth Planet #The Power of The Daleks #The Highlanders #The Underwater Menace #The Moonbase #The Macra Terror #The Faceless Ones #The Evil of the Daleks Season 5 (1968) #The Tomb of Cybermen #The Abominable Snowmen #The Ice Warriors #The Enemy of The World #The Web of Fear #Fury from the Deep #The Wheel in Space Season 6 (1969) #The Dominators #The Mind Robber #The Invasion #The Krotons #The Seeds of Death #The Space Pirates #The War Games Season 7 (1970) #Spearhead from Space #Doctor Who and the Silurians #The Ambassadors of Death #Inferno Season 8 (1971) #Terror of the Autons #The Mind of Evil #The Claws of Axos #Colony in Space #The Dæmons Season 9 (1972) #Day of the Daleks #The Curse of Peladon #The Sea Devils #The Mutants #The Time Monster Season 10 (1973) #The Three Doctors (10th Anniversary Special) #Carnival of Monsters #Frontier in Space #Planet of the Daleks #The Green Death Season 11 (1974) #The Time Warrior #Invasion of the Dinosaurs #Death to the Daleks #The Monster of Peladon #Planet of the Spiders Season 12 (1975) #Robot #The Ark in Space #The Sontaran Experiment #Genesis of the Daleks #Revenge of the Cybermen Season 13 (1976) #Terror of the Zygons #Planet of Evil #Pyramids of Mars #The Android Invasion #The Brain of Morbius #The Seeds of Doom Season 14 (1977) #The Masque of Mandragora #The Hand of Fear #The Deadly Assassin #The Face of Evil #The Robots of Death #The Talons of Weng-Chiang Season 15 (1978) #Horror of Fang Rock #The Invisible Enemy #Image of the Fendahl #The Sun Makers #Underworld #The Invasion of Time Season 16 - The Key to Time (1979) #The Ribos Operation #The Pirate Planet #The Stones of Blood #The Androids of Tara #The Power of Kroll #The Armageddon Factor Season 17 (1980) #Destiny of the Daleks #City of Death #The Creature from the Pit #Nightmare of Eden #The Horns of Nimon #Shada Season 18 (1981) #The Leisure Hive #Meglos #Full Circle #State of Decay #Warriors' Gate #The Keeper of Traken #Logopolis Season 19 (1982) #Castrovalva #Four to Doomsday #Kinda #The Visitation #Black Orchid #Earthshock #Time-Flight Season 20 (1983) #Arc of Infinity #Snakedance #Mawdryn Undead #Terminus #Enlightenment #The King's Demons #The Five Doctors (20th Anniversary Special) Season 21 (1984) #Warriors of the Deep #The Awakening #Frontios #Resurrection of the Daleks #Planet of Fire #The Caves of Androzani #The Twin Dilemma Season 22 (1985) #Attack of the Cybermen #Vengeance on Varos #The Mark of the Rani #The Two Doctors #Timelash #Revelation of the Daleks Season 23 - The Trial of a Time Lord (1986) #The Mysterious Planet (Parts 1-4) #Mindwarp (Part 5-8) #Terror of the Vervoids (Part 9-12) #The Ultimate Foe (Part 13 and 14) Season 24 (1987) #Time and the Rani #Paradise Towers #Delta and the Bannermen #Dragonfire Season 25 (1988) #Remembrance of the Daleks #The Happiness Patrol #Silver Nemesis #The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Season 26 (1989) #Battlefield #Ghost Light #The Curse of Fenric #Survival Others Dimensions in Time (30th Anniversary Special) The TV Movie (1996) The Curse of Fatal Death (1999) (Children in Need) Scream of the Shalka (2003) (Animation) Series 1 (2005) #Rose #The End of the World #The Unquiet Dead #Aliens of London (Part 1) #World War III (Part 2) #Dalek #The Long Game #Father's Day #The Empty Child (Part 1) #The Doctor Dances (Part 2) #Boom Town #Bad Wolf (Part 1) #The Parting of the Ways (Part 2) Born Again (Children in Need) Attack of the Graske (Webcast) Series 2 (2006) X. The Christmas Invasion (2005) #New Earth #Tooth and Claw #School Reunion #The Girl in the Fireplace #Rise of the Cybermen (Part 1) #The Age of Steel (Part 2) #The Idiot's Lantern #The Impossible Planet (Part 1) #The Satan Pit (Part 2) #Love and Monsters #Fear Her #Army of Ghosts (Part 1) #Doomsday (Part 2) Series 3 (2007) X. The Runaway Bride (2006) #Smith and Jones #The Shakespeare Code #Gridlock #Daleks in Manhattan (Part 1) #Evolution of the Daleks (Part 2) #The Lazarus Experiment #42 #Human Nature (Part 1) #The Family of Blood (Part 2) #Blink #Utopia (Part 1) #The Sound of Drums (Part 2) #Last of the Time Lords (Part 3) Time Crash (Children in Need) Series 4 (2008) X. Voyage of the Damned (2007) #Partners in Crime #The Fires of Pompeii #Planet of the Ood #The Sontaran Stratagem (Part 1) #The Poison Sky (Part 2) #The Doctor's Daughter #The Unicorn and the Wasp #Silence in the Library (Part 1) #Forset of the Dead (Part 2) #Midnight #Turn Left #The Stolen Earth (Part 1) #Journey's End (Part 3) Music of the Spheres (BBC Proms Special) Specials (2008-2010) #The Next Doctor (Christmas Special) #Planet of the Dead (Easter Special) Dreamland (Animated Serial) #The Waters of Mars (Autumn Special) #The End of Time - Part 1 (Christmas Special) #The End of Time - Part 2 (New Year Special) Series 5 (2010) #The Eleventh Hour #The Beast Below #Victory of the Daleks #The Time of Angels (Part 1) #Flesh and Stone (Part 2) #The Vampires of Venice #Amy's Choice #The Hungry Earth (Part 1) #Cold Blood (Part 2) #Vincent and the Doctor #The Lodger #The Pandorica Opens (Part 1) #The Big Bang (Part 2) Meanwhile in the TARDIS - Part 1 Meanwhile in the TARDIS - Part 2 Series 6 (2011) X. A Christmas Carol (2010) Space/Time (Comic Relief) Night and the Doctor - Bad Night Night and the Doctor - Good Night #The Impossible Astronaut (Part 1) #Day of the Moon (Part 2) #The Curse of the Black Spot #The Doctor's Wife #The Rebel Flesh (Part 1) #The Almost People (Part 2) #A Good Man Goes to War #Let's Kill Hitler #Night Terrors #The Girl Who Waited #The God Complex #Closing Time #The Wedding of River Song Night and the Doctor - First Night Night and the Doctor - Last Night Night and the Doctor - Up All Night Death is the Only Answer Series 7 Part 1 (2012) X. The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (2011) Good As Gold Pond Life (Red Button) #Asylum of the Daleks #Dinosaurs on a Spaceship #A Town Called Mercy #The Power of Three #The Angels Take Manhattan P.S (Webcast) The Infoarium (Minisode) Series 7 Part 2 (2013) The Great Detective (Children in Need) Vastra Investigates (Webcast) X. The Snowmen (2012) #The Bells of Saint John #The Rings of Akhatan #Cold War #Hide #Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS #The Crimson Horror #Nightmare in Silver #The Name of the Doctor The Battle of Demon's Run: Two Days Later (Webcast) Rain Gods (Minisode) Clara and the TARDIS (Minisode) Specials (2013) The Night of the Doctor (Red Button) The Last Day (Webcast) #The Day of the Doctor (50th Anniversary Special) #The Time of the Doctor (Christmas Special) Series 8 (2014) #Deep Breath #Into the Dalek #Robot of Sherwood #Listen #Time Heist #The Caretaker #Kill the Moon #Mummy on the Orient Express #Flatline #In the Forest of the Night #Dark Water (Part 1) #Death in Heaven (Part 2) Series 9 (2015) X. Last Christmas #The Magician's Apprentice (Part 1) #The Witch's Familiar (Part 2) #Under the Lake (Part 1) #Before the Flood (Part 2) #The Girl Who Died (Part 1) #The Woman Who Lived (Part 2) #The Zygon Invasion (Part 1) #The Zygon Inversion (Part 2) #Sleep No More #Face the Raven #Heaven Sent (Part 1) #Hell Bent (Part 2) Series 10 (2017) X. The Husbands of River Song